55th Heavy Brigade Combat Team (United States)
The 55th Heavy Brigade Combat Team is a subordinate unit of the Army National Guard’s 28th Infantry Division.David Singleton, Scranton Times-Tribune, 55th Brigade Commander Reflects on What it Means to Protect and Defend, May 14, 2009 Its headquarters is in Scranton.WNEP TV Web Staff, Scranton Colonel Reacts to End of Iraq War, December 15, 2011 History The history of the 55th HBCT headquarters began in July, 1898 with the organization of Company K, 11th Pennsylvania Infantry Regiment in Scranton. In August, 1899 the company was re-designated as Company K, 13th Pennsylvania Infantry.Pennsylvania. Adjutant General, Annual Report, 1900, page 352 In September, 1916 Company K was activated for service on the Mexico-United States border during the Pancho Villa Expedition.Frederick Lyman Hitchcock, History, 13th Regiment, National Guard of Pennsylvania and 109th Infantry and 108th Machine Gun Battalion, U.S.A.E.F., and 109th Pennsylvania National Guard, 1877-1923, 1924, page 38 Company K was activated again for federal service in August, 1917. In October, 1917 Company K, 13th Pennsylvania was combined with Company K, 1st Pennsylvania Infantry, and the new unit was re-designated as Company K, 109th Infantry. The 109th Infantry Regiment fought in France during World War I as part of the 28th Infantry Division, and was demobilized in May, 1919.Pennsylvania State College Alumni Association, Penn State in the World War, 1921, page 21 In July, 1920 the unit was reorganized as Company K, 13th Pennsylvania Infantry Regiment, and a 1921 reorganization resulted in Company K being renamed Company B, 109th Infantry Regiment.Center of Military History, Lineage and Honors, 109th Infantry Regiment, accessed July 1, 2013 In February, 1941 the 109th Infantry was activated for service in World War II. The regiment fought in the European Theater as part of the 28th Infantry Division, and was demobilized in October, 1945.William Engle, Pittsburgh Press, 28th Division Ready to Open ‘Big Battles’, August 27, 1941William Engel, Pittsburgh Press, ‘Iron Division’ Wants Service Overseas, December 11, 1942United Press International, Pittsburgh Press, Keystone Division Fighting in France, September 24, 1944United Press International, Miami News, 2 Ships Land 809 Returnees, August 5, 1945Associated Press, Reading Eagle, Reading Unit Recognized, January 17, 1947 The 109th Infantry was activated with the 28th Infantry Division during the Korean War, and served in West Germany from 1950 until returning home in 1954.Associated press, Reading Eagle, Relatives, Friends of Scranton Men to Visit Camp Atterbury, November 10, 1950 In June, 1959 Company B was reorganized and designated Company B, 1st Battle Group, 109th Infantry.Associated Press, Gettysburg Times, Gen. Biddle Names Unit Commanders, May 30, 1959 Company B was re-designated Headquarters, 3rd Brigade, 28th Infantry Division in April, 1963. In February, 1968 3rd Brigade was renamed the 55th Brigade.Associated Press, Washington Observer-Reporter, 28th Infantry Division Now Three State Force, February 19, 1968 Campaign participation credit World War I *Champagne-Marne *Aisne-Marne *Oise-Aisne *Meuse-Argonne *Champagne 1918 *Lorraine 1918 World War II *Normandy *Northern France *Rhineland *Ardennes-Alsace *Central EuropePennsylvania General Assembly, An Act Designating the Bridge crossing the Lackawanna River along 8th Avenue, also known as U.S. Business Route 6, in downtown Carbondale, Lackawanna County, as the 109th Infantry Bridge, 2013, page 3 Decorations *French Croix de Guerre with Palm, Streamer embroidered COLMAR (109th Infantry cited, Department of the Army General Order 43, 1950) *Luxembourg Croix de Guerre, Streamer embroidered LUXEMBOURG (109th Infantry cited, Department of the Army General Order 43, 1950)John B. Wilson, Center of Military History, Armies, Corps, Divisions, and Separate Brigades, 1999, page 313 Recent events 55th Brigade Soldiers and units took part in Operation Joint Forge in Bosnia-Herzegovina in 2002 and 2003. Soldiers from the 55th Brigade have participated in operations since the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks, both as individuals and as members of units. These activations include Operations Noble Eagle, Enduring Freedom, Iraqi Freedom and New Dawn.United States House of Representatives, House Concurrent Resolution 414, June 6, 2002 3rd Battalion, 103rd Armor served in Afghanistan in 2008, and was awarded the Meritorious Unit Commendation.Sunbury Daily Item, U.S. Army Honors Local National Guard Battalion, June 14, 2011 In 2012 and 2013, approximately half the 55th Brigade deployed to Kuwait to conduct security operations at several logistical bases as part of Operation New Dawn.Matt Jones, Pennsylvania National Guard, Pa. National Guard’s 55th Heavy Brigade honored for upcoming deployment, September 30, 2012 Task organization In 2005 and 2006 the 55th Brigade converted to a Heavy Brigade Combat Team as part of the Army’s transition to modular brigades.Global Security, 28th Infantry Division, accessed July 1, 2013 As of 2013, the task organization consists of: 3rd Battalion, 103rd Armor Regiment (Lewisburg); 1st Battalion, 109th Infantry Regiment (Scranton); 1st Squadron, 104th Cavalry Regiment (Philadelphia); 1st Battalion, 109th Field Artillery Regiment (Wilkes-Barre); 228th Brigade Support Battalion (Sellersville); 55th Brigade Special Troops Battalion (Scranton).Pennsylvania National Guard, Unit Locator, accessed July 2, 2013 References 055 055 55 Category:Pennsylvania Army National Guard